


When in Gallifrey....

by moondoor_majesty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Cantico is mentioned but doesn't personally feature in the scene, Clothing Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoor_majesty/pseuds/moondoor_majesty
Summary: When in Gallifrey... impersonate your surprise Gallifreyan doppelganger, obviously.  (A rather short Liv/Tania thing, inspired wholly by a certain casting in the Gallifrey: Time War audios.)
Relationships: Tania Bell/Liv Chenka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	When in Gallifrey....

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Gallifrey: Time War 2 a little while ago, and was struck by the idea of Tania having to pretend to be a certain Gallifreyan... and Liv being into it, of course. Because why wouldn't I write something like this? 
> 
> (I wouldn't say it's the most *canonically possible* thing, for Weapons of Rassilon reasons I won't spoil, but eh.)

“I don’t know anything _about_ Gallifrey. Or what an ‘Under Cardinal’ does,” Tania points out the slight flaw in their plan, adjusting the golden fastening on the set of crimson robes she’d just shrugged on. “Or why there’s one who looks almost exactly like me...”

Liv had no answers for that last one, either. Just that, strange as it was, they’d definitely lucked out – especially since this ‘Cantico’ woman happened to work in the exact department they needed to discreetly gain access to.

“It’ll be fine,” Liv tells her, her fingers slipping in beneath the cloak to settle above Tania’s hip, while other her other hand glides up across the Gallifreyan symbols stitched into the wide scarf around her shoulders.

It all suits her surprisingly well, Liv thinks – for a style of dress she’d always thought looked a bit, well, _ridiculous_ , on actual Gallifreyans. Reminding her of some of the more elaborate and impractical things that were fashionable on Kaldor, a decade or so ago. On Tania, though... she looks good. Distractingly good. “Just follow my lead, and act like you’re escorting me somewhere.”

She knew her own jeans-and-sweater didn’t exactly scream, ‘I totally belong in this private Time Lord archive, nothing to see here...’ – but they’d just have to bluff around that.

“So, a bit Wookiee prisoner gag?”

“Sure. Whatever that is...” Liv replies – presuming they’re on the same page, but without the first clue what a ‘Wookiee’ was.

“You do actually _have_ films, in the future?” 

“No, we just sit around and stare at space rocks, all day. Build robots,” Liv pauses. “Actually, we _do_ do the second thing. At least, in my part of space.”

“It’d be nice to see it, someday,” she says, an earnest curiosity in her eyes.

“Kaldor?”

“Yeah. We’re on the Doctor’s planet. I’m already from Helen’s. Why not add yours to the tour?”

Liv hesitates. Given the amount of explosions that had been going on when she last left it, she’s not sure Kaldor would really be the best place for a romantic date night. Unless Tania’s idea of a good time involved trying not to get killed by militant extremists and uprising robots.

(Then again, they were currently trying to evade armed guards and a bunch of high-up Time Lords with a grudge against the Doctor and his friends, so... who knew?)

“Um... maybe, someday,” Liv says, finally. “If we survive today, first.”

“So much for ‘it’ll be fine’.”

“Oh, it’ll definitely go horribly wrong at some point,” Liv replies, twisting into the silk of the scarf, just slightly, in a hint her significantly taller girlfriend gladly yields to – drawing down closer. “And then you’ll get to add your first alien prison cell, to the tour.”

“You say the most seductive things...” Tania remarks, at this – but can’t contain the smile playing across her lips, before pressing them to Liv’s own. Kissing her in the middle of some sort of Gallifreyan storage cupboard. Which is not as ‘bigger on the inside’ as one might expect – and Liv soon finds her back hitting the side of a door they really need hurry up and exit through. Despite her growing desire to do all sorts of things to Tania, in those robes. And, if the way she’s being kissed is anything to go by, Tania’s desire to completely let her.

But, with reality insisting on inserting its presence, they break, and Liv turns to peer through a crack in the doorway.

The corridor is crowded with Time Lords who are definitely _not_ on their side. But, any second now...

She’ll feel a really pleasant sensation at the crux of her shoulder, where Tania’s taken the opportunity to just gently kiss.

“You are so distracting,” Liv utters – without really wanting her to _stop_ , so much as wishing they weren’t currently in a storage cupboard, running against a clock.

“You are,” Tania returns – but manages to restrain herself, casting her attention towards the corridor. “At least I don’t have to wear that metal thing.”

“I don’t know... it might work. You’d look like a very attractive... lizard?” She arcs back against Tania, teasing.

“A lizard in _pain_. I don't envy their necks and shoulders, after a day with one of those on." 

“You know, that might actually explain why most Time Lords I’ve met have taken ‘insane evil plan’ to brand-new levels.”

The last swish of red disappears around a corner. As does the last point of gold. Coast was clear. Time to go.

... And to hope they’ll at least manage to avoid being caught for as long as the Doctor, Helen, and Andy could, on their end of things.


End file.
